


The Makeover

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blaine just hates her curly hair. She asks Kurt to do something new with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makeover

**Title:** The Makeover  
 **Author:** **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Cooper.  
 **Word Count:** 2,100+  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Blaine just hates her curly hair. She asks Kurt to do something new with it.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** For because even though she wasn’t sure about it at first, she encouraged me to write every single fic in this verse.  
 **A/N 2:** This fic is part of my ‘Love is Love’ verse which I will post over the nest few days until all fics are posted. They can be read as standalones but there are subtle references in most stories to other ones that I have written. The verse starts when Kurt and Blaine have just started dating and goes through moments in their lives.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

It was roughly three months into their relationship when Kurt realised she’d never been to Blaine’s house before. It wasn’t that big of a shock to Kurt because Blaine boarded at Dalton during the school term. The school year had officially ended the day and Kurt wanted to see where Blaine lived and what her brother, Cooper, was like.

She’d heard a lot about Cooper from Blaine and she was rather eager to meet him. Blaine had told Kurt, when they were still just friends, that she lived with her brother instead of her parents after they had told her they wanted nothing to do with her if she was going to ‘insist’ on being a lesbian. Kurt could see the pain in Blaine’s eyes when she had admitted that but had quickly masked it by telling Kurt a story about Cooper and how awesome it was living with him. 

Cooper was a doctor at Lima Memorial and worked some crazy hours and since Blaine was fourteen when she moved in with him, they decided that Blaine boarding at Dalton was in her best interest. 

Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine’s house and smoothed down her top. It was a little out of her usual range because she had planned to give Blaine a bit of a make over. Once Blaine had mentioned that her hair was beginning to annoy her, Kurt had all but jumped on the idea. She figured it was best to wait until they had some time in case Blaine didn’t like the style or wanted something different than what Kurt had in mind. 

Blaine had told her, under no circumstances was she allowed to touch her cardigans and Kurt agreed at the compromise. She kind of adored Blaine’s cardigans, not that she’d admit it out loud, of course. Kurt thought she’d just start with Blaine’s hair first, tired of seeing Blaine pull it back into a tight pony tail every day at school. 

“You’re here,” Blaine said as she opened the door. “And your hair is in pigtails…”

“They’re plaits,” Kurt corrected. “Pigtail plaits if you want to get _technical_.”

“I don’t,” Blaine said as pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips before letting her inside. 

Kurt looked around as she stepped inside, taking everything in. It seemed quite homey, pictures of Blaine and who Kurt presumed was Cooper, lined the mantle piece in the living room and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. There were a few pictures of Kurt and Blaine at one end and Kurt flushed a little, touched.

“Cooper’s at work,” Blaine started. “So we have the whole day to ourselves.”

Kurt tried not to be too disappointed at the news but she figured she’d meet Blaine’s big brother eventually.

Blaine got them both a drink each and led Kurt up to her bedroom.

“It’ll be easier to work in here,” she said. “The bathroom is right next to my room, so we can go in there if we need to at all.”

“This is fine,” Kurt said, taking in Blaine’s room, from the chequered quilt cover to the bookshelf filled with books. 

“What’s with the bag?” Blaine asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “You can’t seriously expect me to give you a make over with no supplies…”

Blaine just smiled. “Of course not,” she said. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Of course not,” Kurt replied, setting the bag down at the end of Blaine’s bed and crossing the room to take her girlfriend’s hand in her own. “I promise I won’t make you look anything like I did to Rachel.”

“…I don’t think I want to know,” Blaine said carefully.

Kurt nodded. “Smart move. Alright, well, why don’t we start with your hair?”

“Okay,” Blaine said with a nod.

Kurt put the bag onto Blaine’s bed and opened it up, pulling out various different bottles and her hair straightener. She set the items down and handed Blaine the hair straightener. 

“Can you plug that in for me so it heats up?” she asked.

Kurt put the bag back on the floor and sat on the edge of Blaine’s bed. “Do you mind sitting on the floor? It’ll be easier to get to your hair from here.”

“Not at all,” Blaine replied. She put one of her pillows on the floor and sat down on top of it, settling herself between Kurt’s legs, her back to the bed. 

Kurt smiled to herself and checked the temperature on the hair straightener before sectioning off Blaine’s hair with the clips she’d brought along with her. She picked up the first section and reached for the straightener and once it hit the right temperature, she put the hair between the two ceramic plates and dragged downwards, watching as Blaine’s hair flattened out under the touch. She had to go over each piece three times just to get it as straight as possible but she got there in the end.

They chatted as Kurt did Blaine’s hair and Kurt grinned when Blaine started singing one of her favourite Pink songs. 

“Keep still,” Kurt reprimanded fondly as Blaine wriggled on the spot. “Or I’ll burn your head.”

Blaine laughed. “Fine, fine,” she said. “You should let me do your hair too.”

“Oh, no,” Kurt said, shaking her head even though Blaine couldn’t see it from the angle they were at. “Sorry but no. No one touches my hair except me.”

“Hmph,” Blaine said and Kurt could tell she was pouting. “Can I do something else for you then?” she asked.

“This is about giving _you_ a make over, not me,” Kurt replied, bending forwards enough to press a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head that had completely straight hair. 

“Still,” Blaine said, moving Kurt’s leg so it was resting on her shoulder. 

Kurt felt her stomach flip at the movement, especially when Blaine started to gently stroke her leg over her pants. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on not burning Blaine as she straightened her hair. 

Once Kurt was done, she gave a satisfied sigh. She double checked Blaine’s hair and saw no curls at all. It looked _so_ different but hopefully Blaine liked it.

“All done,” Kurt said to Blaine, setting the straightener on Blaine’s beside table to cool down.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the inside of Kurt’s knee before getting up and walking over to her mirror. “Wow,” she said. “I look… _different_.”

“Do you like it?” Kurt asked, worried.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I do,” she replied, turning back to Kurt. “It’s a little bit longer and looks more like yours.”

Kurt smiled, running a hand over one of her long plaits. “I’m just glad you like it,” she said, getting up off the bed to stand next to Blaine in the mirror. “It looks good.”

Blaine turned and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s middle, pulling her close. “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing Kurt hotly.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, moving to wrap her arms around Blaine’s shoulders in a way that was now so familiar between them both. She sighed softly as Blaine’s tongue moved against her own in a way that made her toes tingle.

Slowly, Blaine moved them both to the bed, trying to keep the kiss going all the while. Kurt broke off after Blaine almost kneeled on her calf as they shuffled. She laid back on the bed and looked up at Blaine. Since getting together, they had only been alone like this a few times. Most of the time they were alone was either at Dalton or at Kurt’s house on a weekend but there were always adults about to interrupt them. Now, though, there was no one and it made Kurt both nervous and giddy.

Blaine gave her a smile before lowering her head and kissing her softly. Kurt reached up a hand, letting it slide through Blaine’s newly straightened hair. 

Blaine’s hand slid up her side and back down before resting on her hip. Kurt kissed Blaine again, just enjoying being close with her girlfriend. She relaxed into Blaine’s hold and wrapped an arm around Blaine’s middle, successfully pulling her a little closer. She smiled against Blaine’s lips when Blaine let out a surprised noise.

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked as she pulled back.

Kurt nodded, running her hand through Blaine’s hair again. “Yeah, it’s fine,” she whispered back. 

“Alright,” Blaine said with a nod before kissing her again. 

Blaine’s fingers on Kurt’s hip started to move and Kurt felt the touch go straight through her. She was still really apprehensive with anything overly sexual and she and Blaine had talked about sex before but it had mostly resulted in Kurt blushing more than she’d ever thought possible but they’d established no ‘below the belt’ anything.

Kurt realised, as Blaine shifted, pulling Kurt on top of her, that they’d never really discussed anything _above_ the belt. Seeing as they hadn’t had many occasions to just be completely alone together, Kurt hadn’t thought about it but with Blaine on her back and her hands stroking down Kurt’s side, Kurt’s mind couldn’t help but go to that place. 

Blaine’s body was amazing, Kurt wasn’t blind to that fact. She sometimes had urges to just touch her girlfriend but she never knew how to initiate anything or even if it was wanted, so she never did. 

Blaine groaned into the kiss and Kurt felt her body shiver at the sound. She felt a small surge of pride go through her when she realised that she was the one making Blaine sound so wrecked like that.

“You can touch me, you know,” Blaine whispered between kisses.

“Uh…” Kurt mumbled, eyes going wide. 

“If you want to that is…” Blaine said, pulling back completely.

Kurt bit her lip and looked down at Blaine. Her straightened hair was fanned out on the pillow under her head and Kurt swore her heart skipped at beat as she took in Blaine’s slightly flushed face and her kiss swollen lips.

“I…” Kurt mumbled. “I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said. “Nothing below the belt, not until we’re _both_ ready.”

Kurt nodded. 

“You can… touch my boobs, you know,” Blaine said and Kurt felt her mouth go dry instantly.

“Ungg,” Kurt mumbled and she just kissed leaned forwards to Blaine again.

Kurt barely realised that Blaine had taken her hand and had slid it up underneath her top until she was cupping Blaine’s breast over her bra. She paused kissing Blaine to just look at her hand and she felt her breathing stutter as Blaine’s hand squeezed over the top of her own before pulling her in for another kiss. 

Kurt tried to concentrate on kissing Blaine but it was a little hard with her brain shorting out over touching Blaine’s bra clad boob. It was further than they had ever gone before but it felt _amazing_. Blaine’s boobs were amazing and Kurt just wanted to stay in the moment forever.

“Hey, Blaine, whoa!”

Kurt pulled off Blaine as soon as she heard another voice in the room and she sat almost a foot away from Blaine on the bed, cheeks burning red.

“Cooper, can’t you _knock_?” Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked up just in time to see Cooper smirk. 

“I did,” he replied. “You were just too _busy_ to hear me.”

Kurt was mortified. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“You must be Kurt,” Cooper said with a grin and Kurt just nodded in response. “ _So_ nice to finally meet you.”

“Uh, you too,” Kurt nodded, trying to regain her composure.

“Blaine, what’s with the hair?” 

“Kurt straightened it for me, do you like?” she asked, running a hand through her hair.

Kurt glanced at the siblings, just watching them interact with each other. 

“It’s nice,” Cooper replied. “Alright, lovebirds, I’m going to make lunch. If you’re not downstairs in ten minutes, I’ll know you’re too _busy_ to join me.”

Kurt flushed again and Blaine threw a pillow at her brother.

“You can stop terrorising my girlfriend now,” Blaine said, tone unimpressed. 

Cooper winked at them and left the room and Blaine groaned in frustration.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I didn’t want you to meet Cooper like that.”

“I… It’s okay,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. “I liked what we were doing, by the way,” she whispered.

Kurt flushed but smiled as well. “Me too.”

“C’mon, we’d better go downstairs before Cooper decides that he wants to give us pointers on how to keep a woman satisfied,” Blaine said, getting off the bed and snorted a little, shaking her head. “Like he’d even _know_.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
